moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Castles/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *Columbia Pictures *Columbia Pictures presents *A John Kemeny Production *A Donald Wrye Film *"Ice Castles" *Copyright © MCMLXXVIII by Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. All Rights Reserved *Starring: Robby Benson, Colleen Dewhurst, Tom Skerritt, Jennifer Warren, David Huffman and Introducing: Lynn-Holly Johnson as Lexie *Executive Producer: Rosilyn Heller *Editing: Michael Kahn, A.C.E., Maury Winetrobe, A.C.E., Melvin Shapiro *Choreography: Brian Foley *Production Designer: Joel Schiller *Music: Marvin Hamlisch *Theme from Ice Castles (Through The Eyes of Love) Music: Marvin Hamlisch Lyrics: Carole Bayer Sager Sung by: Melissa Manchester *Director of Photography: Bill Butler, A.S.C. *Co-Produced by: S. Rodger Olenicoff *Screenplay by: Donald Wrye and Gary L. Baim *Story by: Gary L. Baim *Produced by: John Kemeny *Directed by: Donald Wrye Ending Credits *Cast: Nick Peterson - Robby Benson Alexis Winston - Lynn-Holly Johnson Beulah Smith - Colleen Dewhurst Marcus Winston - Tom Skerritt Deborah Mackland - Jennifer Warren Brian Dockett - David Huffman Sandy - Diane Reilly Doctor - Craig T. McCullen Ceciel Monchet - Kelsey Ufford Hockey Coach - Leonard Lilyholm Choreographer - Brian Foley French Coach - Jean Claude Bleuze Annette Brashlout - Teresa Willmus X-Ray Technician - Diana Holden Skater - Michelle McLean TV Producer - Carol Williams *Special Skating: Mary Schuster, Staci Loop *Stunts: Patty Elder, Jim Nickerson, Dee Ingalls *An International Cinemedia Center Presentation *This film was shot entirely on locations in Minnesota and Colorado *Casting: Mike Fenton & Jane Feinberg *"Midnight Blue" Performed by Melissa Manchester Courtesy of Arista Records *"Voyager" Performed by The Alan Parsons Project Courtesy of Arista Records *"A Fifth of Beethoven" Composed and Performed by Walter Murphy Based on Beethoven's Fifth Symphony Courtesy of RFT Music Publishing Corp. and Private Stock Records, Ltd. *Unit Production Manager: Phillip Goldfarb *Assistant Director: Jerry Grandey *Second Assistant Directors: Cheryl Downey, Jonathan Zimmerman, William B. Venegas *Camera Operators: James Connel, Jack Richards *First Assistant Camera: Michael Genne *Stills: Marshall Marker, David Friedman *Script Supervisor: Alvin Greenman *Gaffer: Colin Campbell *Key Grip: George Hill *Transportation Coordinator: James Davis *Main and End Title Music arranged by: Arif Mardin *Sound Mixers: Glen Anderson, Richard Raguse *Dubbing Mixers: Les Fresholtz, C.A.S., Kevin F. Cleary, Michael Minkler, C.A.S. *Sound Effects Created by: Burbank Editorial and Sound Service *Music Editor: Shinichi Yamazaki *Costumes: Richard Bruno *Costume Supervisor: Jennifer Parsons *Makeup: Bob Mills *Hair Stylist: Kathryn Blondell *Property Master: Horst Grandt *Assistant Property Master: Tom Tomlinson *Set Decorator: Joanne MacDougall *Skating Costumes Designed by: Anya Robertson of Polar Sport *Unit Publicist: Rosemary Lord *Assistant to the Producer: Virginia Aiello *Production Secretary: Charlotte Dreiman *Assistant Film Editors: Daniel Todd Cahn, Joyce Broussard, Joseph Guresky *Titles and Opticals: M.G.M. *The appearance of U.S.F.S.A. registered amateur members was sanctioned by the United States Figure Skating Association whose advice and assistance is gratefully acknowledged by the producers. *Technical Adviser & U.S.F.S.A. Representative: Gilbert A. Holmes *Special Skating Consultant: Richard Vraa *Broadmoor Figure Skating Club Representative: Jack Might *Skating Coaches: Barbara Williams, Jennie Walsh *Skating Coordinators: Tammy Klindworth, Ruby Mason *Winter Clothing and Snowmobiles by: Arctic Enterprises *Special Thanks to the Minneapolis Society for the Blind and to Stations KSTP Minneapolis, KRDO Colorado Springs *Lenses and Panaflex Camera by: Panavision® *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Metrocolor® *No. 25431 Motion Picture Association of America *Original Sound Track Album Available on: Arista Records and Tapes *The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. *This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits